Democratic republic of Kergikstan
History of Kergikstan Kergikstan was formed in 1995 after breaking away from Kazakhstan after disagreements over mining and oil drilling concessions. However the story of the republic mostly dates back during when the soviet union was starting to dissolve. after kahzakstan declared independence from the soviet union. The government found the largest oil deposit by the caspian sea and started to contract local governments and newly established oil driling companies to help excavate, however an infamous incident involving the govorners and the people was when the president of kahzakstan made really bogus and not fair deals which only affected the more richer cities and were rumored not given to the local cities and drilling companies as a result many started to get angered by this and resulted in some protests and workers refusing to drill. But were violently put down by Kahzkstan security forces the decision to start a split from kahzakstan is when through international new's informed the world that all the profit of oil revanue were not being given to the workers and towns and cities (or in this case the treasury) but is instead stashed in a swiss bank account. With the amount of cash being stored being up to $1,000,000,000 in the said swiss bank account. This prompt a meeting between the many town's, Cities and the drilling company that felt cheated. A young politician at the time Nazarbayev Yelstin. who organized the meeting between all the mayors. they all agreed that in this route there cities will be essentially like living in the soviet union and by December 19, 1995 '''Yelstin declared independence from kahzakstan and had loyal policemen and some quickly formed militias to start taking the areas that wanted to cede from kahzakstan. The kahzakstan president '''Nursultan Nazarbayev, '''reacted to this in a worst way and prepared it's military and also funded various anti kergikstani paramilitary groups. to crush the newly formed republic and restore order back to the affected areas. At this point kergikstan between 1995-1997 they fought a loosing battle with the newly established Kergikstan defense force barely holding their ground as majority were made of policemen and volunteers and some trained soviet soldiers. while the kahzakstani's had access to soviet equipment and majority trained soldiers. That is by '''July 11, 1999 the defense force's who were hold up in atyrau bridge to prevent the government forces and paramilitary forces. The defense forces apparantly recived help from a unamed soviet commanding officer and he's men who deserted the war in afghanistan and fled to kahzakstan and were in hiding. they helped the formulate a proper defense line and when the kahzakstani force's came in they were immidiently bogged down by the defense forces and some friendly militias and the combined arms managed to make security forces flee from atyrau and eventually by 2000 the united states expressed intrest in the republic mostly because of their oil. Sent in US Green berets to help train the defense force to become a proper fighting force and by the entire year of the 2000s kergikstan defense forces struck back and a campaign to retake all their territories began and eventually by December 19, 2001 the united nations asked both countries to mandate a ceasefire and an agreement the kahzakstani government begrudingly signed the treaty that officialy the government recognize their succeding state and with that ended the bloody civil war and resulted in kergikstan establising friendly relations with the United states which also resulted in kergikstan becoming economically sucessfull as oil sales began to take off. Modern Day Kergikstan By the mid 2000s and late 2000s kergikstan had still maintained their friendly relation with the united states, however kahzakstan still harboured ill will against the republic and by then both kergikstan and kahzakstan engaged in an arms race while not building nukes the situation can be easily explained as kergikstani soldiers showing up newly obtained US equipment and flashing it around to the kahzakstan border guards while the other does the same. By the 2010s however alot of setbacks have hit kergikstan the US started to suffer an internal setbacks and an congressional vote resulted in US Forces pulling their forces from kergikstan, despite the leaving of their atleast kergikstans eye's A "close ally" kergikstan did not felt betrayed and understanded the situation however this gave kergikstan paranoia about their "nemisis" and resulted kergikstan started a military build up. but by 2016 Kergiktan once again felt strong with relations established with the GDS and inviting the republic to the alliance called the Coalition of sovereign nations '''or '''CSN which fast forward to multiple conflicts kergikstan fought on behalf of EP and eventually newly formed ATO. By the present day Kergikstan was more or less a still striving nationstate. The history of the Kergikstani Military The Kergikstan army was officially formed in 1996, made out of various former soviet army personal,civilians and Cops loyal to kergikstan however it was not known as the Kegikstan armed forces but as the Kergikstan defense force. Kergikstan defense forces however in itself was not alone in its fight against the "Rebels", there were various militias formed either throught ethnic bond, differing political agendas or just outright could not join the defense forces, these milita forces were many but the important and major ones that contributed to kergikstan's history was The People's revolutionary defense army which was a communist milita formed by people who disagreed with the small kergikstani government but wanted to defend the country from foreign invaders. The other is the ultra nationalist group called the National Union Army Corps. After the war ended in a ceasefire and international recognition of kergikstan's sovereignty the slightly bigger KDF ordered all milita groups to either join the Army or the group will face prosecution, most gave their arms to the official army and joined including the PRDA '''and the NUAC groups which was a relief to the kergikstani government as they would be the bigger threat with their numbers and equipment. The fate of most milita groups basically either became part of the Kergikstan defense force now called the "Kergikstan armed forces" in 2006. Or disbanded and members going to civilian life however some became actual political groups an example is the National Union Army Corps which disbanded and reformed into the National society for a Better kergikstan. The kergikstan army war doctrines are essentially based heavily on what the American army thought them alongside some soviet influences to their tactics. While civil defense relies heavily on their numbers and the enemies misunderestimating them along with some scare and questionable tactics. The Armed Forces of Kergikstan The Kergikstani Armed Forces have a volunteer-only military for all branches except for the various kergikstani ethnic militias which were disbanded in 2002 after the Civil War.The branches consist of: 'Civil Defence/National Guard: '''The National Guard is a Mediocrely trained and decently equipped reservist force,the Defense Forces guard government buildings alongside the Presidential Guard and some depots and military bases of low importance,the recruitment stands for free entry for anyone from drunkards to petty criminals.The basic requirements are that the person who wants to join to be between the ages of 18-45 and must have a high school degree or higher. The National guard has recently changed equipment and uniform now they often used Kergikstan army older fatigues and armor alongside there lighter equipment, They are issued the AKM or FN-FAL Assault Rifles and the Colt M1911 and Makarov PM are the standard firearms but due connections with the Kergikstan Police Force,the Impound Depots will sell confiscated firearms to Officers or Soldiers who have the money to pay for them. There were also known for their Poor tactics which they make up for their Brutality against criminals and protesters and rioters. '''Infantry:'The backbone of the Kergikstani Army,these soldiers are trained by various western advisers and have basic training and a decent salary, Kergikstan soldier recruitment has Stands entry for Citizens only and criminals or atleast the ones that passed their time in low level prisons are often directed to the Civil defence force.As part of the Kergikstan Army's modernization Program,Kergikstan has bought new Modular Body Armor Systems and now issues the AK12 variants,AK-103, AK-74M (Abeilt limited), and and the M4A1 as the standard-issued rifles.Their standard-issue Handgun is now officially the Glock 17 in the PF940 Kit and the Sig P250 but most officers tend to use the older Colt M1911 and Makarov PM pistols. Kergikstan now issues Modern Colt 1911 for soldiers who need a bigger stopping power, '''S.A.T:Stands for Special Actions Teams.They are Kergikstan´s premier Special Forces;it´s squads include SAT Teams 1-10 and they are trained by former Soviet Spestnaz,VDV and KGB operatives.The SAT is divided into divisions:basic Special Forces;Counter-Terrorist Forces;some specialised SWAT units and the Presidential Guard.The Special Operations Forces are armed with either SCAR-H or M4A1 and the issued pistol is SIG P250 or the higher .caliber Desert Eagle.The Presidential Guard of SAT are issued P-90,Spas 12, MP5;the Sidearms are the Glock variants and the SWAT/CT Units are armed with UMP 45,Berretta Px4 Storm and the G36C Airforce: '''Kergikstan Air force Established in 2004, After finding old soviet Aircraft's in the Old soviet airbase turned Civilian airport, Kergikstan air force later Established the Kergikstan air force secruity units, The security units were equipped with a Glock 17 as a sidearm and an AK 12. '''Famous and known Divisions and Regiments,ETC. of the kergikstan army (WIP) 1st Infantry division The first infantry division was Known since its the first division of the army when it was formed in 1996. The division was nicknamed the "Kings of desert warfare" since they fought in iraq and afghanistan. They also house 202nd Mechanized corps, Who famously fought side by side with the American 1st Armoured division. There main base is in Zhumysker 68th Shock battalion The 68th Shock battalion was established in 2010 when more Slavic kergikstani's started joining the army more as a result the army made 2 battalion's made for Slavic Soldier's serving in kergikstan, The shock battalion are Fast,swift and brutal in combat This was seen in Iraq which had the battalion Massacred both Insurgents and civilians thought of helping the *Muslim degenerates*. There base in the Aytrau, Fort Etik. 1st Signal Reconnaissance corp's Aka 1st Recon The Signal Reconnaissance corps where always known to have establish best recon operatives and sharpshooters since the first civil war, but among them stands out is the 1st recon. Reason for this is because the men and women who served in this unit where explicitly trained not to use scopes and instead the ironsight of a sniper rifle in some cases though most would go for the scope. And is also infamous for the fact the Pass ratio is lower than the fail ratio of recruits than any Signal groups. The number of soldiers in this group is classified but did state it was a battalion size. 3rd Fighter squadron One of kergikstan's more famous air force units, they are essentially and mainly a CAS support unit using SU-25s with a few MiG 29 guarding them during support, they are known by both american forces in afghan and kergikstan soldiers during many campaigns, as they tend to relief pressure of any allied forces and the fact they have a mostly clean record meaning, less civilian casualties or misfires than any airforce unit in KAF however they do have one black spot on their said record which is the use of White phosphorus, incendiary mutitions along side cluster bombs, However this was debated by many people in the political side as kergikstan only signed Small parts of the geneva convention relating to POWs and others but never any treaties regarding weapons as result kergikstan does not really view it as a war crime, and the fact Former nation of the UPA said it was kinda did not help the fact kergikstan still continues to use it. 1st Airborne Corps Government Agencies O.I.A (Office of Intelligence Agency) Office of Intelligence Agency Is Kergikstans main "Civilian" Foreign Intelligence service. The OIA Specializes in Obviously gathering, processing and analyzing national security information around the world. The OIA also has an Paramilitary wing that guards black sites and facilities around kergikstan and also participates in missions were plausible deniability is key and required, they also work alongside SAT as mission handlers or as a joint op. OIA is comparable to MI6,KGB and The CIA. B.I.A (Bureau Of internal Affairs) The Bureau of internal Affairs is the domestic and intelligence service of the Kergikstan government. They are essentially the Federal law enforcement agency, They handle manhunts, Crimes that State or Metropolice cant handle along with combating "corruption" Of both law enforcement agencies. BIA has an Special authority they can call the Civil defence force to respond to situations in peacetime. The BIA Paramilitary wing aka The BIA Emergency response unit Helps deal with Riots and guards kergikstans maximum security prisons. D.S.S( Department of State Security) The D.S.S is often debated to be the first Internal affairs agency of the federal government, but nontheless the D.S.S and B.I.A share the same goal handling domestic situations and safeguarding the country, however state security higher authority than the the BIA. And the D.S.S is in charge of immigration, enforcing federal laws, etc. the D.S.S Paramilitary wing the D.S.S Internal Security Force that is called in by the Kergikstani council only and if kergikstan is declared in a state of emergency or martial law, and at rare occasions to responds to higher situations. Armored and vehicle fleet Troop transport and Utility vehicles * M151 Jeep (Retired to National guard usage) * MAN KAT1 Truck * Kamaz (transportation,fuel and maintenance trucks) * Ural (National guard usage, but sometimes use with the army) * KTAV Series * Humvee (Some models attached with the CROW system) Armored Personal vehicles and IFV * M2A1 Bradley IFV (limited) * BTR-80 * BMP-2 IFV (Retired) * BTR-40 (Used for Riot Control and issued to Military Police ) * Patria AMV (only selected calvary units) Main Battle Tanks * M60A1 Patton (Retired but in use with National Guard) * T-72 (Retired but still in use with the National Guard) * T-80 Variants * Leopard 2A7 MBT (+Version in select units and evolution armor kits select units) SPAAG * ZSU-23-4 "Shilka" Artillery * BM-21 "Grad" * M109A6 "Paladin" Air force fleet Cargo and Transportation * Boeing C-17 Globemaster III * Lockheed C-130 Hercules * Douglas C47 Skytrain (Limited use) Fixed wing aircrafts * MiG-31 * MiG-29 * MIG-21(Slowly phased out for the MiG 29) * SU-25 * SU-34 * MIG-15 (For airshows and used as trainer aircraft) * SU-35 Flanker-E * F-15 MTD (Bought from PAAPMC) Helicopters * UH-1 Huey * UH-60 Blackhawk * S-81 Nighthawk * Mi-28N * Mi-24 (A,D,V Variants) * Mi-8AMTSH * Boeing CH-46 Sea Knight * AH-1Z Viper * AH and MH 6 (Light recon and SAT special forces use) Future and possible aircraft purchases * F15 * V-22 Osprey * Ka-52 * F14D Equipment and Weapons Handguns * SIG P250 * Glock 17 (Modified with the PF940 Body kit and designated as the KSP-940) * Colt M1911 (limited use) * Makarov PM (Limited use) * Berretta Px4 Storm * Kimber warrior (designated K-1911A2) * Desert Eagle (designated KHP-50) Assault rifles * AK-12 * AK-103 * M16A2 (Retired to support units) * M16A4 (Limited use) * M4A1 (Parts and models varies, but all commonly look like US Army configuration) * G36C (SAT SWAT) * AKM (Limited use) * AK-74M (Limited use) * Hk-416 (In SAT Armories) Battle rifles * FN-FAL(Phased out for army stilled issued to CDF) * SCAR-H * M14 (Limited Use) Carbines and SMGs * AKS-74U (retired) * AK-12U (in use with the Paratrooper Corps) * AK-12 Carbine * MP5 (Retired) * Scorpion EVO 3 * P-90 (Kergikstan Border and OIA Usage) * UMP-45 (Kergikstan Air force Guard standard issue) Machine guns * MG-3 * CETME Ameli * M240B (Limited quantities) * M249 SAW PARA * M2 Browning DMR and Sniper rifles * M40A3 * Remington 700 (In use with Signal Reconnaissance corp's) * M82A1 * L115 * M14 (Designated the M15A1 DMR) * SCAR-20 (In use with SAT Special forces) * HK-417 (Designated the KR-417A1) Shotguns * SPAS-12 * Benelli M4 Auto-Shotgun * Saiga 12K Rocket Launchers and Anti tank weapons * AT-4 * M72 LAW * SA-7 "Grail" MANPADS * RPG-7V2 * BGM 71 TOW Grenade launchers and Grenades * M320 Grenade launcher * M203 Grenade launcher * M32 MGL (Captured from Turkish forces) * M67 Fragmentation grenade and its training variant * F1 Grenade (Limited usage) * MK-19 (Captured from Turkish forces) * M79 Grenade launcher Locations Atyrau HQ: The main military HQ for the whole armed forces of kergikstan. its also the heavist guarded place and its entrance is underground that houses the rest of the HQ. Council building: The council building is where the president or acting president are to discuss matters with the rest of the ministers. Civil defense HQ: The headquarters for the CDF which houses a large number of the garrison located in rual outskirts of atyrau, it's also used as a training camp for CDF recruits. Uniform Gallery *WIP* Category:Active Factions Category:Democratic Republic of Kergikstan